1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to querying data records and more specifically to rewriting data queries to defer data record changes using a fast data storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supporting analytical-type data queries in conjunction with online transaction processing (OLTP) workloads that are update-intensive have historically been problematic. One possible approach is to reduce the number of indexes when faced with update-intensive online transaction processing workloads. However, this approach makes it more difficult to efficiently process analytical-type data queries and to locate data records based on secondary attributes. These capabilities of efficiently processing analytical-type data queries and locating data records based on secondary attributes are often important for operational data stores. For example, it is not uncommon to find tens of indexes to improve analytical and decision-making data queries.